


Perfect

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly thinks Aayla and Bly are perfect, for so many reasons.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is turning into an Actual AU, and I'm not complaining.

“I’d like to try something, if you’re both willing,” Anomaly says one day, as he sits with Aayla and Bly at their kitchen table.  He tries not to feel hesitant, but his heart still skips a beat when Aayla looks up at him.

“What is it, keella?” she asks, her head tilted, one lek falling over her shoulder to twitch in question.

“I-”  He looks down at his plate, not sure why he’s so damned shy about this, and frustrated with himself for it.  “I want you to fuck me, if- if you don’t mind.”

She smiles and reaches for his hand.  “I can do that, if you want me to.  I’ll admit, I’ve been curious - Bly certainly seems to like doing it.”  The tension breaks as their partner snorts a laugh from the caffmaker and rolls his eyes at them.  “We don’t have the right equipment, but I think you and I can go for a little shopping trip while Bly is on-duty.  It’ll give him something to think about.”

Bly sighs and shakes his head.  “Now I won’t be able to think about anything else.  They’ve got me on advising today, boring osik.”  He smiles and kisses both of them.  “You’re all I’ll be thinking about.”

“We’ll take plenty of holos,” Anomaly says with a smirk, “Keep your comm on.”  Aayla just laughs as Bly curses under his breath and walks out the door without another word.

* * *

The day goes by faster than Anomaly expected.  True to her word, after they get dressed, he and Aayla head down to the shopping district.  She slips her hand into his as they walk, and he can’t help his broad smile.  He almost can’t believe that there was a time when they could never have been so bold about their relationship, when the Jedi would have thrown a fit over her loving either of them, but now… now they’re happy and in love, and they can walk down the street holding hands like anyone else.  He smiles and steals a kiss just because he can, and Aayla smiles and laughs before she kisses him again.  

They pick out a harness together, soft brown leather that looks like her regular clothes but  _ filthy _ with a new silicone toy in shimmering gold jutting out of it.  It’s not  _ quite _ the biggest toy in their box, but it’s big and the  _ texture _ is something new, and something that will tease both of them at the same time.  They’d agreed on that: he wants her to get off on this as well.  She promises that even without the extra tease, she absolutely would get off on giving it to him, making him  _ take every inch of the toy in his pretty little ass like a good boy _ .  They get a few holos for Bly before Anomaly pounces, tackling Aayla onto the mattress to eat her out till she can’t come any more, and she wraps a hand around his cock to jerk him off.  They collapse in a heap together to doze in a pool of warm afternoon light, Aayla’s head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.  All he can think about is how much he loves her, loves both of them, and he feels like he’s dreaming, except… this is real.  This is real, and it’s perfect, and it’s really theirs.

* * *

When Bly gets home, he doesn’t take off his uniform, and Anomaly shivers.  He’s self-aware enough to admit that he  _ loves _ his boyfriend’s officer’s greys, and Bly knows it.  

“You two had fun without me,” he greets them with a grin and a raised brow, and Aayla kisses him.

“We wanted to wait, but someone was very eager.”  She gives Anomaly a teasing, scolding look, and he gives her a wide-eyed innocent look in return.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says, jutting out his lower lip for better effect, “You were the one in my ear, telling me everything you wanted to do to me on the way home, how was I supposed to behave myself?”

Bly shakes his head.  “You’re lucky I wasn’t here, brat,” he says with a little smirk, “I’d have put a cage on you before we left, make sure you behaved.”  He squeezes the back of Anomaly’s neck lightly with a growl, just to make him shiver.  “Aayla is too soft on you.  Go ahead and tell her thank you, verd’ika.”

Anomaly whines, his cheeks flushing as he nods.  “Thank you, Aayla,” he says obediently.

She smiles as Bly strokes his hair in reward.  “You’re welcome, Anomaly.”  She reaches up to pet him as well, and everything goes a little soft at the edges.  It’s  _ perfect. _

* * *

_ _ Dinner goes smoothly, and Anomaly listens to them talk about Bly’s day as he eats, small bites of bread and meat, but his mind is already on what’s to come.  He’s too eager to really pay attention to his food or to really participate in the conversation, just lets the words flow over him to drift on the currents of their voices.

Finally - gods,  _ finally _ \- dinner is over and the dishes are done.  Bly pours himself a drink, and they head to the bedroom.  The chair in the corner is turned at the perfect angle for someone to sit and watch, and Bly sits down, sprawling a little with his legs spread and his jacket undone, already looking absolutely debauched.  “I’m not going to play with you tonight, “ he says, “I want to see Aayla take you apart.”  Anomaly doesn’t know how he feels about that; he  _ loves _ it when Bly works him over, but the idea of him  _ watching… _ he nods and bites his lip.  

“Yes sir,” he says softly, almost trembling in his eagerness for it all, “Next- next time?”   He hopes there’s a next time; he wants Bly to like this too.  

Bly’s expression softens as he smiles and says, “Next time, I promise.”  He takes Anomaly’s hand and tugs him to his lap, kissing him.  “Sit with me until Aayla is ready for you.”

Okay, he can do that.  He rests against Bly’s chest, tilting his head so he can kiss at his throat and watch Aayla at the same time while she slowly strips down for them, making a show of it, and as she slips the harness on, stepping into it and settling it in place, buckling it on with a soft jingle of metal.  The toy looks even better in the evening light, almost glowing gold.  The harness looks somehow perfectly natural on her - Aayla looks  _ beautiful _ .

“Go on,” Bly says softly, and Anomaly slides to his knees, almost crawling to Aayla.  

She smiles and cups his cheek, and Anomaly rests there for a moment, his eyes on her.  She’s  _ perfect _ , and  _ gods _ he loves her.  Impulsively, he leans up, wrapping his lips around the head of the toy, his eyes still on her as he starts to suck.  Her lips part on a soft breath as the base of the toy drags over her slit and jil, and he almost purrs as he hears Bly echo the sound from beside them, at the perfect angle to watch as Anomaly sucks the toy like he would his cock, working up until he can relax his throat and take it deep, feeling it as the cock makes his throat bulge just a little.  He pulls back, going back to sucking before licking the base, around Aayla’s slit, tasting her slick along with the faint tastes of leather and silicone.  He settles into a rhythm, teasing her until she tangles a hand in his hair.  “Don’t stop.”  Her accent is getting thicker, and he knows she’s close.  He obeys easily, until he can  _ feel _ the pulse of her as she comes, more slick soaking her thighs.  He leans down, licking it up, licking her clean, until she tugs him off.  She bends down to kiss the taste of herself off his mouth, and he shivers.  “On the bed, keella,” she murmurs, and he picks himself up, kneeling on the bed to look back with a smirk.

Bly is still sipping his whiskey, but his pupils are blown wide, eyes dark and hungry.  His cock is in his hand, and Anomaly’s mouth waters.  He wonders what it would be like to take both of them, to have Aayla buried deep in his ass while Bly fucks his throat, and he files that thought away for  _ later _ as Aayla climbs onto the bed behind him.  “Are you ready?” she asks softly, and he nods.

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispers, all his focus narrowing back down to  _ here _ and  _ now _ , and just how much he  _ wants _ this.  Her fingers have warmed the lube already, and she slips one inside.  It’s not enough, and he can’t hold back a pleading whine for more.

“No,” she says, punctuating it with a tighter grip on his hip, “You’re going to be a good boy and be very patient for me, aren’t you?”  He can’t say no to that, so he just nods.  

“Say it out loud.”  Bly’s voice is crisp and hard as he gives the order.

He has to swallow, but he manages to say, “I’ll be a good boy.  I’ll be patient.  I’ll be good-”

Aayla strokes his back with her free hand, just as she rewards him with a second finger.  Gods and stars, she’s so good to him.  “You’re being very good, just like that.  Shh, it’s alright, just trust me.  I don’t want to hurt you, keella.  I would never hurt you when you’re being so good.”  

All he can do is take it after that, his throat closing up at the praise, only soft whimpers and gasps leaving him.  It feels like it takes  _ hours _ for Aayla to open him up, fucking him with slow thrusts of her fingers, occasionally stroking his cock, just enough to tease him till he’s all but begging.

Finally, when he’s almost ready to break and beg to come, just to take the edge off, she pulls her fingers free.  Anomaly whines at the loss, but she rests the toy just at his entrance.  “Are you ready for me, Anomaly?”  

He nods frantically.  “Please, please, Aayla, please, I need you, I’m ready, just-”  

She shushes him, slowly pressing in, his panted words silenced by finally getting what he desperately wants.  Anomaly gasps as the head slips in, and he reaches back for Aayla's hand; it's an awkward angle, but it's worth it when her slender, strong - gods, she's strong, she's _ so strong _ , and he loves her  _ so fucking much _ \- hand, calloused from her lightsaber, into his own.  “Is that alright, keella?” she asks, and all he can do is nod.  He doesn’t trust his voice, not right now, not when every nerve in his body is singing for  _ her _ , and she rubs his shoulder with her other hand.

The rest of the toy is even bigger, but Aayla takes it slow, working it in and out until it’s fully inside him, and he can feel it deep in his belly, splitting him open and taking him apart with every lazy thrust of her hips.  

“You’re taking her so well,” Bly says, and his voice is the low, hungry purr Anomaly loves, “Look at you, verd’ika, you’re so beautiful like this.”  The clink of ice on glass accompanies his words, and then the tap of glass on wood as Bly sets his drink down.  He strolls over -  _ swaggers _ over, the kind of look an officer wears when he  _ knows _ he’s the biggest man in the room - and leans down to wrap his lips around Anomaly’s nipple.  His mouth is  _ cold _ , and the contrast makes Anomaly keen.  When he smirks up at Aayla, he’s holding an ice cube in his teeth.  He slips it out, tracing lazy patterns over Anomaly’s chest and low on his belly, melted water dripping over his skin and making him shiver.  

Anomaly is panting already, but Aayla thrusts in  _ hard _ and he cries out as he sees stars, the curve of the toy dragging over his sweet spot.  He’s not going to last long and they all know it, and Bly leans in close, kissing Anomaly with a mouth that tastes of cold, cold whiskey and burning hunger.  Aayla is gasping in his ear as the toy brings her closer to the edge too, rubbing up against her until he feels her slick on his thighs.  “Come for us, Anomaly,” she orders in a sweet breathy voice, and he  _ does _ , moaning their names as he spills over Bly’s hand and his own belly, just as he feels Aayla tense up against him and then go slack.  

The slick sound of Bly’s hand on his cock is followed by a low groan, and Anomaly feels more hot come splatter his chest.  Gods, he’s wearing both of them right now, and the thought is enough to make his cock twitch.  

He swallows back a sudden rush of emotion, and he opens his eyes to Bly cupping his face with his clean hand, thumb rubbing over his cheek.  The look in his eyes is something Anomaly doesn’t have words for, but he can read all the love and affection he’s been starved for so long in them.  Aayla is sliding the toy out, and then she presses up against his back, and he leans into her, head resting on her shoulder.  “You were so good for us,” she says, and she kisses him - he can feel her smile against his lips, and he smiles back, and none of them mention the dampness on his cheeks.  

Bly cleans them up, and they tuck him into bed with them, wrapping around him so he’s still  _ warm _ , and for a little while, he feels perfect too.

**Author's Note:**

> Keella - darling (Ryl)  
> Osik - shit  
> Verd'ika - little soldier


End file.
